1. Field of the Disclosure
The present invention relates in general to attic storage and, in particular, to a system, method and apparatus for attic rafter extensions for storage purposes.
2. Description of the Related Art
The use of home attics for storage space is a common practice. However, the conventional attic architecture of an attic floor covered by protruding rafters and loose fill or batt insulation is not very conducive to forming a storage space. Constructing a storage space in an attic can cause the insulation to be displaced or compressed, which reduces its insulation properties and effectiveness. Some solutions for attic storage involve the use of platforms. Such platforms tend to rest on top of the attic rafters that protrude upward from the attic floor. These platforms can limit the insulation effectiveness to below code requirements. Thus, improvements in attic storage continue to be of interest.